1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral composition with an improved teeth whitening effect. More particularly, it relates to an oral composition with an improved teeth whitening effect comprising a safe and effective amount of certain organic peroxy compounds and certain catalysts, which are capable of reacting with the organic peroxy compounds to generate more reactive oxygen species.
2. The Related Art
The use of peroxy compounds in oral care compostions has already been proposed in the prior art. Many peroxy compounds have been suggested for whitening/bleaching human teeth, and representative examples of such peroxy compounds are hydrogen peroxide, urea peroxide, organic peracids such as perphthalic acid, diperoxycarboxylic acids, 1,12-dodecanedioic peroxy acid, peroxy acetic acid and systems comprising a peroxy compound and a peroxy acid precursor which generate peroxy acetic acid in situ, such as sodium perborate and tetraacetylethylene diamine (TAED). The use of peroxy acetic acid is suggested in particular in e.g. EP-A-0545,594 (Colgate), which also sets out the various prior proposals, made in the art for several peroxy compounds as bleaching/whitening agent for human teeth.
In our WO-A-96/05802 we have described the use of various organic peroxyacids as teethwhitening agents.